


A Mystery

by oracleofthenorth



Category: One Piece
Genre: LawLu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleofthenorth/pseuds/oracleofthenorth
Summary: Quick one shot. Law and Luffy have good sex and wonder about each other's inner worlds.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	A Mystery

Once again, they were alone at last. Trafalgar Law grasped Luffy’s ass hard, and used it to move himself back and forth in Luffy’s tight, puckered anus. Luffy screamed in pleasure and pain, and all of the sensations in between. Law kneeling behind him, smirked in confident satisfaction, as he groped Luffy’s inflamed erection with one hand, causing him to jump, jerk, squeal, and squirm. It was too easy. Luffy’s body reacted to his touch, as if his fingertips emitted electricity. Didn’t they though? Law shivered as he recalled what it felt like, every time he was caressed by Luffy’s intense, clumsy, earnest hands. He hid nothing, the little rascal. It was indeed a sort of electricity they shared with no one else. Law was afraid of these feelings. He pushed them away and focused only on fucking, and on conquering Luffy by pushing him over the edge first. He moved his free hand up and wrapped his long fingers around Luffy’s throat. “Choke, bitch” he growled. “Fucking choke!” Luffy’s eyes rolled up towards heaven and his mouth hung open in sweet surrender. He could barely breathe, and it was taking him even higher. “Ohhhhhh….yyyyeeeeesssssss....” He whimpered/moaned. He lifted his own hand and wrapped it around Law’s. “H-harder…” he begged. 

It took Law by surprise , and turned him on wildly. He applied more pressure and watched as Luffy’s little dick slapped up against his belly. “I’m gonna cum! Torao!!” Luffy was screaming in a constricted rasp. “HIT ME!!” This was not a request, it was a command. With one hand gripping Luffy’s precious, supple throat, Law smacked Luffy’s ass with a loud Th-wack! “Harder!” Luffy croaked. Law gladly slapped his ass again, watching the white turn to red and then to white again. Watching his little cheek shake as he hit it made Law’s penis pulse and pound against Luffy’s insides. He needed to see Luffy cum. Nothing took him there like watching Luffy cum from being fucked by him. He told himself it was because watching Luffy blast out ribbons of cum was the ultimate in domination, but the truth he feared so much was that watching Luffy cum was a sweet, vulnerable, sacred, precious privilege. One he would defend until the day they lay down and died together. Inside Luffy was where he belonged...and that ASS!!! What a perfectly fuckable, round and inviting holy grail of an ASS!!! Law had already found the one piece. That ass was his treasure and he wanted to nail it over and over til it bled and burned and made its owner tremble in ecstasy. “Scold me” Whispered Luffy. “Degrade me. Tell me bad things…” Luffy gasped between thrusts. “Tell me how you’re gonna punish me” Law grinned. Now this was gonna be fun. “Shut up, Bitch! I make the rules. You have only one purpose. That’s to bend over so I can relieve my balls in your weak little guts.” Law snarled. He loved being able to finally put Mugiwara-ya in his place, It served the little dumb-ass right for constantly running amok with no regard for Law’s careful planning. Luffy moaned louder, obviously extremely turned on by Law’s dirty-talk. Law didn’t know who was more aroused, himself or Luffy. “Just hold the fuck still!” Luffy yelped in release and climax, his balls unloading all over his tummy, and the bedspread. “Oh yes, God!” Law cried and buried himself as far into Luffy as he could reach, painting his insides with his seed. Luffy’s little ass cheeks wrapped around his pulsing cock, tightening and relaxing over and over, as if his body were drinking up every last drop of Law. Whack! Law slapped Luffy’s sore, dribbling ass. WHACK! He hit it again. 

Luffy was sloppy and used and spent. Law finally withdrew himself and wrapped his big, tall body all around his precious little Captain, like a clamshell clasping to preserve a pearl. Luffy was often confused by Law’s dualistic nature. He always wanted to cuddle and fall asleep together. Luffy had no problem with this, but wondered why Torao was so mean to him in front of the crew. It was a mystery. Law was a mystery. Luffy loved mysteries.


End file.
